


Between

by jennandanica



Category: LOTR RPS, Pirates of the Caribbean RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys and a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between

**Author's Note:**

> This Sean and Orlando is my "A Dark Blend" Sean and Orlando but this can easily be read on its own and is not a formal sequel. Chances are, Sean Bean was nowhere near the set of Pirates of the Caribbean but do we care? Not one eensy bit.

Sean's nerves have been completely frayed by the flight. Having arrived an hour ago for a long overdue visit with Orli on the set of Pirates, he should have been shagging the younger man into the ground by now. But Orli had taken one look at Sean's face in the airport and decided that what Sean really needed was a drink. A good stiff one -- of the alcoholic variety.

So he's brought Sean to what has become the cast's usual haunt - a restaurant bar also popular with the locals - and they've taken refuge in a corner booth, away from prying eyes.

"Does it ever get any better?" Orli asks.

"No," Sean says, shaking his head and downing half his pint in a couple of swallows.

Orli puts his hand over Sean's, squeezing it and Sean squeezes back.

***

They are making small talk, discussing much about nothing, when the door to the restaurant opens and Orli catches sight of golden brown tresses topping a lithe, slender frame that seems to glide through the room.

"Keira's here," Orli says, excited at the prospect of introducing his lover to his castmate and vice versa, given that Keira's had to listen to his bitching and moaning about being away from Sean. And given too that she's hot as hell and he thinks Sean might appreciate the view. That she might take his mind off the flight.

"Keira!" he yells, waving her over.

Keira makes her way to the table, stopping to talk with various cast and crew members on the way. She's wearing a short-sleeved white blouse with a few buttons open at the top and a short light blue skirt.

"There you are," she says to Orli. "I thought you might have skipped the pub and gone straight back to the hotel."

Orli blushes. "Yeah, well, Sean doesn't travel well and he needed a drink."

"Was it a particularly bad flight?" she asks Sean, looking genuinely concerned.

"We hit a pretty rough patch of turbulence just before landing," he answers, paling at the memory.

Keira grimaces, slides into the booth on the other side of Sean.

"I'm Keira Knightley," she says, offering her hand.

Sean takes it. "Sean Bean."

"I know," she says. "I've seen all your films." Her cheeks pinken as she realizes what her admission infers. "You're a very good actor."

"Thank you," Sean responds. "Orli took me to 'Bend It Like Beckham'. You're very good yourself."

"That means a lot to me, coming from you," she says, grasping his hand in hers.

Sean smiles. Orli takes drink orders and runs up to the bar. Comes back to find them chatting away like old friends.

***

A few more rounds and Keira's asking Sean how he and Orli got together. Sean gives her the abbreviated version, the one which excludes how fucked up they were for the first two months they were together.

"So you're both gay or bisexual or what?" she asks, nonchalantly, taking another sip from her glass. Hasn't had the nerve to ask before.

"Well," Orli responds, unsure how to answer. "We've both mostly been with women but we have been with men in the past and now we're together. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes," Keira says. "It does." Pauses. "You've found the right person to be with, regardless of gender."

Sean nods, looking utterly exhausted now that the effects of the flight have worn off and the effects of the beer are taking hold.

"What do you do when you're parted though? Are you exclusive?" she asks.

Orli looks at Sean, who smiles at him. "Yeah," Sean says. "Yeah, we are."

"So no desire to go back to women at all?" she asks, blushing.

And Sean and Orli pause. Look at Keira. Look at each other. Not sure what to say.

"Well," Orli says slowly, looking at Sean for guidance. "We don't sleep around."

Keira blushes even more, eyes lowered to her glass. "I meant together."

And -oh god-

Sean puts his hand on Orli's thigh. Orli looks at him, unsure of how to react.

"Not in a mad orgy or anything like that," she says, backtracking. "But, um, taking turns. Watching one another with a woman. A woman you both found attractive."

"Hypothetically?" Sean asks, a smile growing on his face.

"Oh most certainly hypothetically," Keira says, with a matching smile.

"What do you think, Orli?" Sean says, his hand travelling further up Orli's thigh, cupping his lover through his jeans, finding him, as expected, already hard. Glances down. "I think we have Orli's answer."

Keira peeks around the table and laughs.

"Are we paid up?" she asks.

***

Sean has his bags so they go back to Orli's room. Everyone's being housed in one of those efficiency unit hotels with their quarters consisting of a kitchenette, living room and bedroom with ensuite bathroom.

Sean turns to see Keira looking as though she might be having second thoughts.

"We don't have to do this," he offers sincerely. "If you're regretting coming back with us, it's fine, we can call it a night."

"I am feeling nervous," she says. "I haven't done anything like this before. But it's okay." Looks from Sean to Orli and then back again. "Definitely okay."

Smiles and backs into the bedroom, beckoning them with one finger. Orli and Sean follow her, Orli looking at Sean, eyes flashing with a devilish gleam.

***

"How are we planning to do this?" Orli asks, standing by the bed. "I mean," Pausing. "which one of us..."

"First?" she offers tentatively.

"Um, yeah," Orli says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, Sean seems kind of tired so maybe we should start with him in the chair watching us?"

"Sounds good to me," Sean says, taking a seat in the chair at the end of the bed and putting his feet up.

Keira steps closer to Orli, her eyes on his face the whole time, watching his expression. Puts her arms around his neck and draws him near, pink tongue darting out to trace his lips before kissing him, softly, gently. Biting his lip before drawing away. And Orli groans. Keira presses herself against him, gauging his reaction, a small shuddering breath escaping her lips before she leans back in, capturing his mouth with hers.

With nimble fingers, she quickly unbuttons his shirt, tossing it to Sean who places it over the back of the chair. Pulls her own blouse over her head, tossing it too, and she's wearing nothing underneath, her breasts small handfuls tipped with rosy pink nipples. Unbuttons Orli's jeans, tugging them down to his knees with one hand, Orli toeing them off the rest of the way. Orli reaches behind to unzip her skirt, dropping it to the floor. Slips one finger under each side of her thong, sliding it down and off.

Sean's stroking himself through his pants, trying to ease the ache in his cock. Earlier in the bar, he had felt completely exhausted. Had only wanted to come back to the hotel and go to bed, curling his body around Orli's after quickly shagging him through the mattress. But now he's wide awake. Can't believe how utterly aroused he is by the sight of Orli with Keira.

***

Keira glances at Sean, sees him with his hand on his crotch, stroking himself through the fabric. He's sexy as hell. She's always thought so. Shouldn't be left alone to fend for himself.

"Something's wrong here," she declares mischievously, winking at Orli and walking over to Sean. Standing naked in front of him, watching him watch her, before moving to straddle him on the chair, legs on either side of his. Kisses him deeply, exploring his mouth with her tongue and Sean moans, grasping her hips in his hands, leaning into the kiss.

Keira draws back just enough to unbutton his shirt, stripping it off and throwing it to the floor. Slides down between his legs, unfastening his trousers and yanking them, along with his boxers, down over his feet. She looks Sean over before bending to take his cock into her mouth. Sean groans and she thrills at the sound. Pulls back and teases him with her tongue, licking around the head and into the slit, his hips bucking instinctively against her mouth. Nibbles here and there, sucking gently before wrapping her mouth around him once again, moving up and down the length of his shaft over and over before finally pulling off to yet another groan, this one frustrated.

"That's better," she says, getting to her feet, with a smile that promises more, and returning to stand before Orli.

Orli pushes her down onto the bed, onto her back, and she bends her legs at the knees, spreads them wide, waiting for him to move between them.

***

Orli's been stroking himself the whole time Keira's been touching Sean. Finds that it's taken every ounce of willpower not to follow her. Forces himself to watch them together, acknowledging how good they look together, how right they look together, how very much he wants them both. Together.

Pushes Keira down onto the bed when she returns to him, moving between her legs. Kisses down the length of her body and back up. Licking. Nibbling. Sucking. Tasting. Teasing her nipples to rigid peaks with his tongue. Marking glistening wet trails down her chest and stomach and thighs. Sucking at the skin over her hipbones so hard that she gasps, the blood welling just beneath the surface.

Moves lower, his tongue gliding between her folds, his mouth covering the small nub and sucking gently. Very gently. Circling. Teasing. Flicking. Back and forth. Around and around. Dips his tongue into her, tasting, testing her response. Listens to her moan, feeling the slight tremble in her body, constantly aware that Sean is watching them. Continues until she is whimpering and writhing beneath him, having grabbed his head, sinking her fingers deep into his curls, pulling him closer, forcing his tongue deeper.

"Oh God, Orli, stop!" she cries out and Orli does. "I want you inside me."

She quickly switches positions with Orli, pushing him down beneath her, onto his back and straddling him. Sits back on his thighs. Has Orli so fucking hard it hurts.

"Do you have condoms?"

Orli makes a face. _Shit_. "We don't use them. We're clean and we've been exclusive for ages."

"Well, not that I don't trust you..."

"Of course," Orli totally understands.

"Sean, can you hand me my purse?"

Sean gets her purse from the dresser and hands it to her. Keira opens the back flap and removes a couple of condoms, throwing one on the night table. Hands her purse back to Sean.

She tears open the foil packet, rolling the condom onto Orli and he watches as she raises herself above him, guiding him with one hand and slowly lowering herself onto him until he is sheathed inside her.

-oh god-

And she's so hot. So very tight. Not as tight as a man but that goes without saying. But she's wet. Naturally wet and oh-so-fucking-hot that it makes him groan. Has him thrusting his hips up into her but she stills him, holds his hips down with both hands, shaking her head at him, letting him know without a doubt that she's the one in command.

Keira moves slowly up and down, her eyes locked on Orli's. He watches as they glaze over, as her mouth drops open and her breathing quickens but shallows at the same time as she begins to build on a slow steady rhythm. Orli bends his arms at the elbow, offering his hands to her for leverage. She grasps them, moving faster, leaning against him, rubbing herself against his pubic bone with every movement.

Slows and turns to look at Sean, face flushed, eyes glazed. "You should join us," she says. Pauses. "Touch us."

***

Sean moves onto the bed, kneeling beside them, stroking, kissing, caressing them with his mouth, his hands everywhere, his attentions divided equally between them as they move together. Has them both shaking in response to his touch when Keira says, "I want you inside me," Sean freezing at her words. "I want both of you. At the same time."

"Are you sure?" Sean asks, his voice thick with arousal.

She nods.

"Have you ever done this?" he asks, needing to be sure she knows what she's getting herself into.

"Not this. But that? Yes. Once with an old boyfriend." She's still riding Orli, rotating her hips slightly, pressing against him, keeping him hard inside her, moaning beneath her.

Sean moves behind her, taking the other condom from the nightstand, Orli reaching into the drawer and handing him some lube. Sean slicks his fingers and gently strokes down the cleft of her arse, circling the entrance.

***

Keira moans and presses back against Sean's fingers, her muscles tightening around Orli as she clenches involuntarily and Orli groans, tries to calm himself with a few deep breaths.

He's been dreaming about this on and off for the entire time they've been filming, not that he's told Sean or anything. And it's everything he imagined it might be. So very hot and so very tight and Keira looks so beautiful above him and he's not sure he can keep himself from losing it before Sean does what he needs to do.

_Christ_.

***

Sean slides one well-lubed finger deep inside Keira and she cries out, stilling herself, determined to keep herself under control. Sean moves his finger in and out, stretching her gently, adds another, stretching wider and she's moaning, whimpering. Can't help herself.

"More?" Sean asks.

"Uh huh," she manages, willing herself to relax, spreading her legs wider over Orli's hips.

Sean adds a third finger, wrapping it around the first two, moving them in and out of her until she's so close that she's going to come now, right now, if he doesn't stop. He removes his fingers and she finds herself crying out with the loss.

***

Sean slicks the condom onto himself, adding a thick layer of lube to himself and to her, positioning himself at her entrance and asking, "Ready?"

"Yes," she whimpers, dropping down onto Orli's chest, offering Sean easier access as he begins to slide into her, slowly, gently, pushing insistently until he's fully seated within.

He can feel Orli's cock inside her, moving against his. And mere thought drives him wild. It's all he can do to hold back and not begin ramming into the two of them.

***

Sean pushes in slightly.

Keira moans. She feels so incredibly full, stretched to the limit and it feels so good -oh god- as Sean pulls out a little and pushes back in, moving her against Orli, who is trying to thrust up into her at the same time. And the friction is so good, so unbelievably good.

Sean pulls out more, thrusts back in, this time with more force, and Keira keens, Orli moaning beneath her.

***

Orli moans as his cock thrusts against Sean's inside Keira. Deep inside her. Tight inside her. And it feels unbelievable. Indescribable. And it's all he can do to keep from coming. _Fuck_. But he's got to keep going. Keep thrusting. Keep matching Sean's movements.

Closes his eyes, steeling himself against the sensations flooding his body. Opens his eyes, only to find himself moaning once more at the sight of Sean over Keira's shoulder, staring down into him, his lover's eyes penetrating him to the very core.

***

It takes a few more thrusts but the two men are soon able to define a wonderfully steady rhythm, thrusting into Keira again and again, often at the same time, and she is overcome by the feeling of spread-openness, of being empty then filled to overflowing. And it feels better than anything she has ever experienced in her life.

She leans forward kissing Orli, covering his mouth with hers, sits back up, turning her head to the side, Sean capturing her lips with his. Abandons herself to the wantonness of this act. Delights in her complete and utter lack of restraint.

***

And Sean can tell by the expression on Orli's face, by the sounds he is making, by the way his body is moving, his cock pulsing against Sean's inside Keira that he's at the edge, ready to plummet any second. And Sean is there with him. But it's important, in fact, overrides everything else, that Keira come too. That she come first. That she find her pleasure before they take theirs.

Sean slips his hand between her body and Orli's, deftly finding that spot, that nub, that bud, rubbing gently and then more firmly as she cries out, grinding herself against his fingers. Over and over.

"Yes, oh god, Sean. Yes," she finally cries. "Just like that. Oh oh."

Comes, her body shaking and shuddering, quivering against them, riding them both wildly.

***

Head thrown back, she embraces the feel of them together inside her. Cries out once again, her muscles tightening around them and she feels them come, hot, heavy, molten, inside latex, inside her, their bodies clenching, their hips hitching, their hands stroking her, touching her, touching each other, crying out for each other, crying out for her.

***

And then it's over. Sean leans back, careful not to collapse onto her slight frame beneath him. Gently pulls out, moving to the side and helping Keira lie down beside Orli. Condoms are knotted and thrown in the bin beside the bed and the two men curl around their guest who sighs with contentment.

"Well," she finally says. "That was fun."

Orli laughs and Sean merely murmurs in agreement.

"I should go though," Keira says, sitting up.

"Why?" Orli asks, surprised. "You can stay the night with us."

"I appreciate the offer but I think you two would like some alone time and no offence, but I'd really sleep better in my own bed."

"Are you sure?" Sean asks. "Because you're more than welcome here."

"I'm sure," she nods. "But it would be nice if you guys were up for a repeat of this before you leave."

"Most definitely," Sean grins, looking across to Orli who is nodding.

"Okay then," Keira says, kissing them both in turn firmly on the mouth and climbing off the bed. She retrieves her clothes and waves good-bye at the bedroom door, saying, "Night guys. See you tomorrow."

Orli and Sean move into each other's arms, glad to have been left alone although they meant it when they asked Keira to stay. It's been far too long since they've been together like this.

Sean kisses Orli's forehead. Pulls back to look at him. "Any regrets?"

Orli smiles up at him. "Not a one. You?"

"As long as you're happy, no," Sean says. "Although I'm not sure I want to make a habit out of this."

"And I'm not sure I could stand sharing you with another man," Orli admits.

Sean nods and Orli buries his face into the crook of Sean's neck, feeling Sean's pulse against his lips. Kisses him softly.


End file.
